prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rich Swann
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Darren Wyse Adam Flash Ray Alexander DJ Hyde Ruckus BLK Jeez Drew Gulak | debut = June 2008 | retired = }} Richard "Rich" Swann (February 15, 1991) is an American professional wrestler, currently working for WWE under their NXT Brand. He is best known for his work on the American independent circuit for promotions such as Evolve, Full Impact Pro (FIP) and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). He has also worked for promotions like Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), Dragon Gate, Dragon Gate USA and Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW). He is a former two-time FIP World Heavyweight Champion and one-time Open the United Gate, Open the Owarai Gate and Open the Triangle Gate Champion. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Standing 450 Splash **''Leap From Swann Pond'' *'Tag teams and stables' **'Inner City Machine Guns' (w/ Ricochet) *'Entrance Music' **"I'm On A Boat" by The Lonely Island (CZW) **'"All Night Long (All Night)" by Lionel Richie (Independent circuit)' *'Nicknames' :*"All Night Long" *'Wrestlers trained' :*Alexander James Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Open The Owarai Gate Championship (1 time) :*Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - with Naruki Doi & Syachihoko BOY (1) :*Open The United Gate Championship (1 time) - with Johnny Gargano (1) *'Full Impact Pro' :*FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Roderick Strong (1) :*FIP World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 119 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Real Championship Wrestling' :*RCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' :*RPW British Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ricochet (1) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Rookie of the Year (2010) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:1991 births Category:2008 debuts Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dragon Gate UK alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling current roster Category:EVOLVE Wrestling current roster Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro current roster Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Smash Wrestling current roster Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Uproar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Living people